


Maidens Of Legends (From Forgotten Fairy tales)

by WildflowerWoods



Series: Kunoichi Kick Ass [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass girls, F/M, Feel free to suggest headcanons and ideas!, Feel free to suggest pairings!, I feel really bad for my OC, I literally come up with the most random of things, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Izuna lives, Jinchuuriki!Kakashi, Konoha 12 - Freeform, Madness, Mokuton!sakura, Most tags haven't happened yet but will, Multi, Rin is having none of your bullshit, Sensei!Rin, Somewhere, Telling two stories at once, Tenten is now part Senju, Warring States Period (Naruto), there is a plot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: Full summary insideIf I'm gonna tell a real story, I'm gonna start with my name.A single person can send everything spiralling. A single person can change things so much that even as little as a month down the line you don't recognise the world you stand in. Konoha was brought about by a group of such people. Though the world had tried to break them they stood strong.From suffering comes strength and the founders were some of the strongest who ever lived.Generations down the line, that strength rears its head again and it will take them everything they have to come out on top.But things keep going from bad to worse. Secrets are uncovered and the world is reminded that even the strongest can fall, even the best of the best can die, that their most powerful shinobi can be brought down by a civilian if they get lucky. The elemental nations have been too busy squabbling amongst themselves to notice the danger creeping up on them. Unfortunately, it's now too late to do anything about it. With the stakes rising at every turn, it will take everything they have to make it through alive.Only one thing is clear,Thingshaveto change.





	1. They see you as small and helpless

**Author's Note:**

> _If I'm gonna tell a real story, I'm gonna start with my name. ___
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Some stories span centuries, some mere moments. Some heroes are remembered for aeons and some are forgotten the day after. Some stories are about a single person and some cross generations. One thing that remains constant though, is that all stories hold grains of truth.
> 
> A single person can send everything spiralling. A single person can change things so much that even as little as a month down the line you don't recognise the world you stand in. Konoha was brought about by a group of such people. Though the world had tried to break them they stood strong.  
> From suffering comes strength and the founders were some of the strongest who ever lived.  
> Generations down the line, that strength rears its head again and it will take them everything they have to come out on top.
> 
> The world had tried to break Nohara Rin. It had thrown more at her in five years than most people had to deal with in a lifetime. But she survived. Then, twelve years down the line her past mistakes came back to haunt her and Rin shattered. Some might even say she was broken beyond repair. Stubborn thing just keeps putting herself back together though.  
> She's been named a Jonin-sensei. And she's going to do everything in her power to make sure the next generation is up to scratch. Even if she has to drag them there kicking and screaming. There would NOT be a repeat of Team Minato. Not if she has anything to say about it.
> 
> But things keep going from bad to worse. Secrets are uncovered and the world is reminded that even the strongest can fall, even the best of the best can die, that their most powerful shinobi can be brought down by a civilian if they get lucky. The elemental nations have been too busy squabbling amongst themselves to notice the danger creeping up on them. Unfortunately, it's now too late to do anything about it. With the stakes rising at every turn, it will take everything they have to make it through alive.  
> Only one thing is clear,  
> Things _have _to change.__
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! It will be ages until this is updated again as I want to read through and check that everything is correct before I publish any more but I want to know what people think of this idea before I do any more work on it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry if people are totally out of character, I'm trying but I'm not very good at it.

_I alone cannot change the world, but I can cast a stone across the water to create many ripples._

Nohara Rin was lost.

Not physically, physically she was sat in training ground seven staring at the memorial stone with the mask she'd started wearing in honour of her fallen team-mate down around her neck rather than covering her face.

No Nohara Rin was not lost physically but mentally was another story entirely. There are those who would argue that Rin had been gradually getting lost in her own memories, getting trapped in a spiral of regret and guilt that was slowly dragging her down, since her parents had been killed in the third shinobi war. The loss of Obito had only sent her spiralling deeper, only made her nightmares more vivid. Following that, the fact that the Kiri-nin had been able to get anywhere near Kakashi was a tidal wave of guilt. Never mind the fact that they'd taken him and forced him to carry the Ichibi. Rin was well aware of the fact that the only thing stopping the Kiri-nin from going after her instead of Kakashi was Obito's last gift to her – his Sharingan – given in return for a promise to protect the idiot that saw the mission as more important than his life. Rin had made a promise to protect Kakashi and she had failed. The seal was deliberately weak and he was a ticking time-bomb when she'd got him out and Rin would never be able to forget the sheer terror coursing through her as she realised that in Kakashi's mind the only way to keep the village safe was for him to die. That terror was enough to change something in the Sharingan – and Rin would be forever in the dark as to what happened – but that change allowed her to use Obito's eye to gain control over the Biju long enough for Minato-sensei to arrive and sort out Kakashi's seal. Rin had been close to breaking that day. She'd made it through and her bond with her remaining team-mate became stronger only for Rin's entire world to shatter two years later. Minato-sensei had become Hokage and married Kushina only to die on the night of his son's birth. That night had been hard for Rin but what sent her over the edge was when after three days of searching all they found of Kakashi was a broken tanto and a blood-splattered book – that familiar orange book he would use to make people think that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what was going on around him – Rin saw the blade, saw the book, and ran out of the village with tears streaming down her face. If Naruto hadn't needed someone to look after him she'd have followed her loved ones that day. As it was Rin looked after the small boy for about a year. At that point, the council decided that the village system could look after him and had forbidden Rin from having any contact with him before sending her off on the first long-term mission they'd found.

Lifting her hand to her face Rin felt the real tears that had started falling as she was lost in the past. She'd hated the council for making her stay away from her godson but according to them, she'd only have served as a reminder of what he had lost. Rin had no idea where Tusande and Jiraiya had run to, but she knew that they weren't aware of Naruto. Otherwise, they'd have both been back in the village, tearing it apart looking for him. Thanks to the losses she had faced though, Rin hadn't had the heart to fight for him. She was lost in the depths of her own mind, drowning in self-loathing, regret, guilt and sorrow, falling deeper and deeper every day with no way or the will to pull herself back out. Nohara Rin was lost, and it didn't look like there was anything or anyone left to save her.

“There you are” A voice shook her out of her spiral of downward thoughts and Rin turned to see two of the few people she cared about that was still alive. “It's graduation day Rin. We have to be down there for team assignments.” The woman speaking had unruly black hair and bright red eyes. She wore a white wrap dress with a single red sleeve and mesh shirt underneath. The man stood beside her was dressed in they typical Jonin uniform with a sash with the kanji for fire on it around his waist.

“I know” Rin wiped the tears from her face as she climbed to her feet. “Though both of the boys would have been late”

“Please don't start doing that. Your boys were bad enough” Kurenai smiled slightly as Rin pulled her mask up to cover the purple rectangles on her cheeks.

“My boys were special cases. Kakashi had enough power stockpiled that nobody could really argue without it ending badly for them and Obito was a lovable idiot that nobody except Kakashi could stay mad at” Rin replied as they walked out of the training ground “not that it did either of them any favours in the end.” her hand fell to the tanto she'd had repaired and the pair of orange goggles that hung at her waist. Shaking her head to clear it of the memories crowding round, she tugged on the bottom of her Jonin vest to check that it was straight and moved forwards, hoping that Asuma and Kurenai wouldn't notice the slight falter in her steps. She wasn't that lucky.

“Nobody's going to force you to do this Rin. In fact, loads of people were surprised you volunteered to be a Jonin sensei in the first place.” Asuma told her gently

“I owe it to Minato-sensei and Kushina. I should have been there for Naruto growing up and I wasn't. Besides, can you think of anyone else who could handle the team they're throwing at me?” Rin questioned. Kurenai laughed as she shook her head

“No. I don't think I can. Nobody alive at any rate. Your boys probably could have done it”

“No. Kakashi would have either driven them mad with his bad habits or he'd have been a slave driver and they'd have ended up quitting because they couldn't take his methods.”

“And Obito?”

“Obito wouldn't have known what to do with a Genin team.” Rin scoffed. “You saw him on the field. Who in their right mind would put him in charge of a load of little kids?” That comment got both of her companions laughing.

“You have a point there Rin” Kurenai admitted, pushing her dark hair out of her face.

“Wondering when you three would show up” Rin blinked as she registered the Chunin stood in front of the academy gates. She'd been so caught up in the conversation she hadn't noticed they'd arrived. “They're inside. Please don't traumatise them on day one.”

“What's wrong? Upset they're moving on?” Rin teased

“No. If you traumatise them they'll all come running back to me and I only just got rid of them” Iruka retorted and the trio of Jonin started laughing once more.

“Aw, can the poor Chunin not deal with the wild Genin?” Rin smirked as she continued poking fun at the academy teacher.

“You say that but I'm not the one that has to take them all the way up to chunin. Anyone of them on their own can be a challenge, all nine of them at once? You must be mad”

“If I can survive being on a team with Bakashi and Dobito who were starting fights every five minutes I can deal with a few Genin”

“You haven't met Naruto and Sasuke.”

“And neither of them will have anywhere near as much skill as 'Kashi did and I'm stronger than he was at that age.” With that, she brushed past him and opened the door. A chalk eraser fell down only to get pinned to the wall by a kunai right by the head of a pink haired girl. The girl was wearing a red short-sleeved dress with slits up the side to her waist and black shorts underneath. The dress had white circles on it and a zip going partway down her chest before it veered to the side. She wore her hitai-ate like a headband, only it completely failed to hold her hair back.

“What did I say about traumatising them Rin?” Iruka sighed as he followed the three Jonin into the room.

“If they're traumatised they might not do something stupid” Rin retorted as she looked over the nine Genin.

The first person she noticed was Naruto. The bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was a spitting image of his father, dressed in an orange jumpsuit that was impossible to miss.

The boy stood next to him was dressed in a mesh shirt with long black shorts and a short grey jacket with the Nara symbol on the sleeves and his hitai-ate tired around his upper arm. Nara Shikamaru presumably.

Next to the Nara was another boy, this one more stocky with a swirl shaped marking on each cheek. He wore a green short-sleeved haori and a long white scarf over a light green shirt with the kanji for food on it. He had black shorts and bandages around his shins and forearms. His hitai-ate appeared to be more of a hat with holes in than a headband with two tufts of hair sticking out on either side of his head. If the food symbol was anything to go by that meant the boy was Achimiki Choji.

Sat on the desk was a boy in a grey fur-lined coat with the hood up, brown trousers that reached his calves and a puppy on his head. If the puppy wasn't enough of a giveaway at the fact that he was an Inuzunka the boy also had red fang like marks on his cheeks. As there was only supposed to be one Inuzunka in the group that would make him Kiba. At first, Rin had thought that he was lacking a hitai-ate but a movement of the puppy pulled the hood back slightly revealing the protector that had been hidden by the hood.

The boy stood next to the Inuzunka was clearly and Aburame, if the high-collared light grey jacket and sunglasses were anything to go by. Rin briefly registered dark trousers and a hitai-ate around his forehead before she turned her gaze from the boy known as Shino to the girl sat behind the desk.

The girls pale lilac eyes the girl was clearly a Hyugya and the only one on the graduation list Rin had seen was called Hinata. The girl had her blue hair in a bob cut with longer stands around her face than at the back and she was dressed in a cream coloured hooded jacket with her clan symbol on the sleeves as well as navy blue trousers. Her hitai-ate hung around her neck in a ladylike style.

As she continued to look round the room, her eyes were drawn back to the pink haired girl and the blonde stood next to her. Pinkie had to be Sakura – the only civilian raised one in the group – and from the looks of things, the blonde was the Yamanaka heir Ino.

Ino's long platinum blonde hair was held back in a ponytail with a fringe falling over the right side of her face. She wore a purple high-collared blouse and apron-like skirt with bandages wrapped around her middle and thighs. She wore her hitai-ate around her waist like a belt and had white arm warmers.

Ino and Sakura were arguing in front of the ninth member of the group of Genin – the famous last Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sasuke was dressed in the typical high-collared Uchiha shirt with presumably had the Uchiha fan – an uchiwa – on the back of it. The boy wore white shorts and matching white armbands with hit hitai-ate holding his fringe out of his face.

“I don't think it works like that Rin” Asuma commented, sounding faintly amused as he followed Rin into the room, also looking the nine Genin over.

“YOU'RE LATE!” Sakura, Naruto and Ino all yelled. Rin rolled her eyes.

“That is all your fault Rin” Kurenai commented as she gave the Genin a once-over.

“And how is it my fault?” Rin questioned, a smirk playing over her face – not that anyone could see it – at the irritation the Genin were showing at the fact that the three Jonin were ignoring them.

“Well, if we hadn't had to go find you we'd have been here on time” Asuma replied, also starting to smile

“Kakashi and Obito would have both been disappointed in me had I turned up on time.” was Rin's reply as she ducked a flying chalk duster. “It's not polite to throw things at your sensei Naruto” She called over her shoulder.

“How did you know it was me?” The blonde boy exclaimed.

“You're the only one stood over there who would do that. Shikamaru-Kun's too lazy and Choji-Kun hasn't stopped eating as I can hear his crisp packet rustling.” Rin replied without turning around.

“Rin, stop toying with them.” Kurenai scolded as she sat on the teacher's desk. Asuma sat beside her whilst Rin stayed stood up. “Seeing as if tomorrow goes well the nine of you will end up working together quite a bit, let's do the introductions as one big group.” Kurenai looked around the room. “Let's start with Naruto and go round until we reach Sasuke.” Kurenai pointed to Naruto and the blonde smiled

“I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three-minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!”

“Sakura”

Rin sighed as she tuned out the rest of the introductions. This giant team would require a lot of work if it was to succeed. Ino and Sakura would need to be pulled out of their fangirl stage, Hinata would have to get over her shyness, Kiba and Naruto would have to calm down, Shikamaru would need motivation and Sasuke would need to be able to work with the others more.

“Rin” Kurenai pulled the younger woman out of her thoughts with a jab to the ribs. Rin rolled her eyes slightly in response.

“My name is Nohara Rin. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have many hobbies and my dream is....” She trailed off. “My dream is pointless as it can never happen.”

“Why's it pointless?” Sakura asked timidly. Rin stared at her blankly.

“Nearly all of those in it are dead.” She stated “If you're not careful your precious people will end up the same way because you were too busy fangirling over someone who doesn't want the attention to actually notice in time to help them. Either that or your clear lack of skills will mean you can't help them when they need it most. In the worse case scenario, you could end up as bait to lure them to their deaths.” She spoke without emotion, noting the looks on the Genin's faces as she spoke. Rin could practically see the gears in Shikamaru's brain working as he puzzled over her statement. If any of the Genin would connect her to the Kunoichi on team Minato it was him.

“Rin. What did I say about traumatising them?” Kurenai scolded lightly, completely ignoring the Genin again.

“Relax. It's not like they're not going to have to deal with that sort of thing in the future.” Kurenai sighed, Rin did have a point.

“Whatever. Just tell your stories so we can get out of here.”

“Fine. Naruto!” The boy jumped as Rin called his name

“Yes, Rin-sensei?” He replied, dropping the eraser in his hand

“How much do you know about your parents?” She asked, smiling slightly at his antics

“You knew them?” His eyes were wide with hope and Rin's heart softened.

“Yes. Now answer the question”

“Nothing Jiji always said that was classified information.” Rin scoffed

“Classified information my ass. Before I continue do you want the others to hear what I have to say or not? It's entirely your choice and I can understand why you wouldn't want to share.” Naruto looked at the other eight Genin before shaking his head.

“I can't see any reason why they shouldn't hear,” he replied cheerily.

“Okay, let's start with your mother as she's less of a shock. Your Ma was Uzumaki Kushina, one of the kindest people I have ever met. She was a genius at pranks and from what I've heard you'd have done her proud. She was a fearsome warrior and a loyal friend. From the moment she found out about you, you were her entire world. Drove your Pa nuts” Rin paused to laugh slightly. Kushina's cravings at the most inconvenient times had caused the fourth Hokage to turn up to the office and fall asleep in the middle of important meetings. “Speaking about your Pa, he was my Sensei, Namikaze Minato and you look just like a miniature Minato-sensei.” Naruto's eyes were wide

“My Pa was the Fourth Hokage?” He asked with wonder clear in his voice

“Yep. He was the most polite person I have ever met. Cleared an entire battlefield single-handedly and the apologised for being late. Always used his manners, my team drove him nuts with our lack of manners though. He was so kind and caring until someone he cared about was threatened and then he'd tear the enemy apart. Minato-Sensei earned the title of Hokage during the war. The same war her earned the moniker the yellow flash. He was faster than the Raikage, and at your age, he took on an entire team of cloud Jonin who were trying to kidnap your ma. They were both great people and would be proud of you” Naruto had tears in his eyes at that last statement

“They'd really have been proud of me?” Rin smiled warmly

“How could they not have been? Not only have you survived everything the ignorant villagers have thrown at you, you still love the village and want to protect it. You even have the same end goal as they both did, even if only Minato-sensei achieved it. Your Ma used to yell about how she'd be the first female Hokage.”

“You were trained by the Fourth?” Shikamaru questioned. Rin nodded. “Then that would put you on the death team.” Again Rin nodded

“Death team?” Choji spoke up, confused

“Every single mission they went on someone on our side died. Often there was no way of explaining it and other times it was just plain bad luck.”

“And if nobody was sent on a mission with them?”

“One of us died” Rin answered calmly. “They never sent us on a mission alone again.”

“Why?” Ino asked, “If they were just going to lose shinobi why send you on missions?”

“Because as bad as it was to lose Shinobi, my remaining team-mate and I were too valuable to lose or leave out of missions.” She sighed “Except, it seems that when death wants someone, it doesn't matter how hard or far or fast you run. It always catches up. Death has claimed all but me and the moniker died the night the fox attacked. Death wanted my boys so it kept setting up situations until it got them.” The Genin stared in shock. “Now, if you'll excuse me I have some things that need doing” With that Rin shunshined out of the room. Kurenai frowned slightly before following her out.

“We'll see the nine of you at training ground seven first thing tomorrow morning. Don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up”

 

 


	2. They see you as just a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing literally the only OC in the entire story - other than giving names to necessary characters in the founders' era - and the reason why things are different in this world.

_Can you remember who you were before the world told you who you should be?_   
  
  


Senju Katana was born the third, or possibly the second, child of Senju Batsuma and Senju (Hatake) Ryoko. She was born twin sister to Senju Tobirama and younger sister to Senju Hashirama. She was born into a world of hate and bloodshed, born into a world that would make her suffer for her very being. Senju Katana regretted few thing, but what she regretted the most was that she didn't fight back until it was almost too late.

 

It was dark, almost midnight when she was born. Her cries made little impact in the small room, all but drowned out by those of her twin brother. Both children were born with matching blood red eyes and bone white hair, yet it was immediately obvious that Katana was the smaller of the pair – something that would never change, be it in physical height or the shadows they cast. The world would remember the name of Senju Tobirama. Senju Katana, no so much. _The twins were an omen,_ the elders whispered _an omen of change and not necessarily good. Their eyes were Sharingan red, the eyes of the Uchiha._

 

Senju (Hatake) Ryoko did not care for the rumours surrounding her children. The twins were less than a day old and the clan was turned against them – especially Katana. _It's not right for the clan head to have a daughter!_ They'd protested. _The girl should be got rid of before she can become a problem, before others find out about her._ Ryoko had refused. Katana had as much right to life as her brothers and she would get it. Within a day of being born the elders had turned against the small girl, within a day parts of Katana's future had been decided. If they could not get rid of her, the elders decided, they would make her a weapon for the world to fear. And if she died along the way, oh well. There was always her twin, he was a boy so he'd do much better than her anyway.

 

Senju Katana was born into a world that would judge her for her very being.

Born into a world that would rip her soul from her body with loss time and time again and then laugh as she grieved.

Born into a world that would teach her to always sleep with one eye open before she could properly talk.

Born into a world that would break her into pieces and then stomp on the shattered remains.

 

The stubborn thing just kept putting herself back together though.

 


	3. Surprise when they find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally just uploading when I finish the chapters so I can't guarantee when the next one will come out but comments are brilliant motivators! hinthint. Also, if anyone wants to beta this feel free to ask.

_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_I'll always get up after I fall,_

_And whether I run, walk or have to crawl_

_I'll set my goals and achieve them all._

The next morning Sakura was the first to arrive at the training ground. Looking around and seeing nobody the young girl sat down on one of the logs to wait. She wasn't waiting long. Less than five minutes later Ino walked up, dragging Choji and Shikamaru behind her. After Ino was Hinata and Shino, who had met up on the way and decided to continue walking together. Following Hinita and Shino was Naruto and shortly after him, Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke was the last to arrive at seven AM and the nine Genin sat around waiting. After another hour or so, Kurenai and Asuma came up with Rin appearing half an hour after them.

“YOU'RE LATE!” Half the Genin yelled.

“What did I say about following the trend Rin?” Kurenai sighed

“Sorry,” Rin apologised “I got lost on the road of life” Both Asuma and Kurenai groaned.

“I swear if you start with all of Obito's stupid excuses I will let the Genin loose and you'll have to catch them all.” Rin rolled her eyes slightly

“Fine. Now, before you can all be considered actual Genin, you have to pass our test.” Rin smiled at the Genin. Several of them took an involuntary step back.

“And what's the test?” Sakura asked cautiously.

“It's easy!” Rin smiled “You each get a bell and all you have to do is keep hold of it.” She explained as she gave each Genin a bell.

“And what's the catch?” Shikamaru questioned, inspecting the bell.

“We're going to be trying to get the bells off you of course.” Several of the Genin were staring in shock.

“Are there limits to where we can go?” Kiba asked

“You can't go past the outer village limits” Kurenai informed them “Aside from that you have free reign.” Naruto started cheering.

“Aw yeah! This is gonna be easy dattabayo!”

“How can you say that this is going to be easy?” Ino demanded, jumping to her feet.

“I regularly outrun ANBU”

“Well then, that means you'll have no problem setting off five minutes after everybody else then” Rin informed him, smirking behind her mask. Naruto slumped forwards.

“Aw man!” Rin patted him on the head and ruffled his hair.

“Never boast about what you can do. It always comes back to bite you,” she told him gently. “That goes for all of you. It's one thing if your opponents figure out one of your moves, it's another thing entirely to go around boasting about what you can do. Actions like that just get people killed.”

“Why is that Rin-Sensei?” Choji questioned

“A ninja greatest weapon is the element of surprise. By telling your opponents what you can do, you ensure two things. One, they won't be surprised by your actions and two, they won't underestimate you” Asuma replied

“Now, in terms of the survival exercise, we'll be kind and give you five minutes to plan before it starts. Once those five minutes are up though, you'd better run because you're fair game. Except for Naruto. You have to wait for another five.” with that the tree Jonin vanished.

“Why do we have to play their game by their rules?” Kiba questioned “They've clearly rigged it! There's no way any of us can hold our own against them!”

“Then how about we play our own game whilst we're at it?” Naruto suggested “Like, how many pranks can we set up before we're caught? If each person uses a different colour to signal when it's their trap that's gone off we can have a ton of fun.”

“Yeah, like one point per civilian, five per Genin, ten for a Chunin, twenty for a Jonin, twenty-five for ANBU, fifty for really important people like the Jonin commander,” Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded and grinned.

“Yeah! And how about fifty points for painting the monument without being seen! And a hundred if you can get the Hokage!”

“We still need loads of different colours for that.” Kiba pointed out.

“Well, I'm orange, Sakura-Chan can be pink. Ino can be purple, Hinata-Chan yellow, Sasuke-Teme can be blue, Choji can be red, Shikamaru can be green, Kiba can be black and Shino can be grey” Naruto smiled excitedly.

“One hundred points if you can get Rin-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei or Asuma-Sensei.” Shikamaru drawled.

“Okay. How about seventy-five for Iruka-Sensei? He's really good at avoiding traps” Choji offered

“That means we'd be including academy students. Three for them”

“Winner gets to be the unofficial leader of the team!” Ino cried. A bell rung, signalling five minutes and eight of the nine Genin darted off. From her position on the bushes, Rin smirked. This game was going to be interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I feel like this is a good place to cut it off. Next chapter will be much longer though.


	4. That a warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids cause chaos and the majority of the village are already regretting letting Rin train a team, never mind three.
> 
> Also, for those of you who are interested here's a playlist of songs for this story:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGpKMzmVseW_M-XG_1DmsO8c_XbhDZ6Gv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to make up for how short the other two were. Hope you like it!

_Be their hero_  
Be their angel  
Be their monument  
Be anything they need you to be  
Or  
Be none of it.

_You don't owe this world a thing_

As soon as the bell went Sakura was off like a shot, racing after Sasuke – surely they could work together – when a voice in her head stopped her in her tracks. _Why?_ The voice asked, and it didn't sound like Inner but maybe it was. _**Why would he work with you? You haven't proven yourself to be worth anything so why would he pay any attention to you? Do it on your own. Show them how great you can be.**_ That last bit sounded a lot like Inner but there was still a small bit of her that doubted it was her own voice when she realised it was saying the truth. Why would Sasuke pay any attention to her? She'd have a much better chance if she won the competition – then he'd _have_ to pay attention to her! Smiling slightly Sakura veered to the left, pausing in her journey to set a trap just outside the academy. Hopefully, she'd be able to catch some pre-Genin. Laughing to herself Sakura sped off as the bell went and the academy students flooded out only to get covered in pink paint. For the first time in ages, she had things other than Sasuke on her mind.

Sakura was so busy going over what had gone well with the trap that she didn't notice Choji and Shikamaru until she crashed into the former.

“Careful Sakura” Choji smiled as he helped her up. “Got anyone yet?”

“A bunch of academy kids” Sakura replied with a grin. “I'd forgotten how much fun misbehaving is!” And she meant it. Sakura had first gone to the academy because she wanted to be with Ino. But when she got bullied Sakura had fought back, in her own way. Many small pranks that were nearly always blamed on Naruto in attempts to drive the mean girls off until she'd got caught up in the Sasuke fever and severed ties with her best friend. She frowned slightly, remembering that day. _**Maybe a boy wasn't worth your friendship with Ino**_ _._ The voice in her head whispered. _**When has he ever paid any attention to you? You want him to notice you? Get so good that he can't miss you.**_ The voice made sense, Sakura mused as her mind flashed over her days at the academy.

“You want to help us?” Choji questioned, shaking the pinkette out of her thoughts. Her answer was instantaneous.

“Yes” Shikamaru smiled

“Great. Here's what we're gonna do....”

  
  


A minute later Sakura was running off again, dropping little balls of pink, grey and red paint as she went. Kurenai smiled slightly as she watched Sakura run off only join up again with Shikamaru and Choji, now carrying a huge spool of ninja wire. What on earth were those kids up to?

  
  


Kiba and Akamaru raced through the streets, throwing black paint bombs left right and centre.

“KIBA!” The boy froze and turned around. Tsume Inuzunka stormed towards her son. “Just what are you doing?”

“Te bell test” Kiba replied, readying another paint bomb.

“Nohara. Shoulda known. This is just like her brand of crazy. You get those bells you hear me?”

“I already have one. I just have to keep it. Gotta run!” Kiba threw the paint bomb at Tsume and bolted, her roar of laughter echoing behind him.

  
  


“I get that you're testing them but this is a bit much Rin” Genma called as Kotetsu and Izumo walked in covered in dark blue paint.

“Why did you set this up?” Someone demanded. Rin grinned under her mask as she held her hands in the air.

“All I told them to do was keep hold of the bells. The paint and prank war was all their idea. I'm so proud. They even went as far as to do a points system!”

“A point system?” Inochi questioned as he pulled flakes of dried purple paint out of his hair.

“Yep. I'm sure you'll all be pleased to know that apart from the Hokage and the three of us trying to catch them, the person with the highest amount of points on their head is Umino Iruka. Something about how he's good with traps.”

“Why aren't you out there trying to get them?”

“Oh. I figured I'd wait and make them paranoid. Added bonus of making half the village mad as well so they'll be exhausted when we go after them.” Anko started laughing.

“Careful! They'll be back to bite you!” She crowed

“I was on a team with Kakashi and Obito. I highly doubt they'll pull something I haven't already seen.”

“Famous last words!”

  
  


Naruto jumped to his feet as the bell went off again. The other's had had a five-minute head start on him, so he had to move quickly if he wanted to win! Darting through the streets he crashed into Kiba.

“Team up?” The Inuzunka inquired. Naruto grinned, his blue eyes lighting up.

“You bet!” The blonde cried

“Shika and Choji have joined with Sakura. Absolutely annihilating the west side. Sasuke moved north, Shino went east and I think Ino and Hinata followed him which leaves the south section to us! I already got Ma, saw Ino's dad covered in purple paint, Sasuke got the two Chunin that guard the front gate and Sakura got a load of academy kids. Don't know about anyone else” Naruto turned to face Kiba, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

“Let's get Iruka-Sensei.”

“We'll need to work together, all of us!” Kiba argued.

“Then we get Rin-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei whilst we're at it! All nine of us together can do it!” He paused “Whose closest?”

“Shika, Choji and Sakura. Shika and Sakura are an unholy duo of smarts when they work together. If anyone can think of a plan it's them.”

  
  


Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when Kiba and Naruto approached.

“We need your help” Naruto stated

“Iruka-Sensei?”

“And Rin-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei” Shikamaru sat up slightly.

“I'm listening.”

  
  


“Watch out.” Sakura held out her arm to stop Naruto. “I trip-lined this entire street earlier” She expanded at his questioning look. Naruto grinned.

“Nice. Can barely tell it's there!” Sakura smiled slightly at the compliment.

“Ino and Hinata moved this way I think.” She murmured as they moved down a side alley. _**See! Pranks can be so much fun! Plus, Shikamaru appreciates your intelligence. When was the last time Sasuke did that?**_ Sakura shook her head to try and get rid of the small voice but doubts were creeping in. What if the voice was right?

“That you forehead?” Sakura and Naruto both jumped as Ino and Hinata walked into the ally from the main street. “Any luck?”

“No sign of any of the Jonin-Sensei's yet” Sakura replied. “But we need your help, both of you”

“Our help with what?”

“Pranking Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto cried. Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

“Not so loud!” She hissed “Eyes and ears could be anywhere.” Ino looked between the two.

“I assume you've already got Shika.”

“Kiba and Choji as well.” Ino smiled slightly

“I'm in.” Beside her, Hinata nodded.

“M..me too”

  
  


“And just what are you lot up to?” Asuma stood on a tree branch above the group of Genin. All nine looked up, frozen like rabbits caught in the headlights of a car.

“I think we should run”Shino informed them “Why? Because he is a Jonin and we are Genin and his skills are much greater than ours. We are trying to keep hold of the bells and the best way to do that is to avoid unnecessary confrontation.”

“We can take him if all of us work together!” Naruto retorted

“We don't know that though Naruto.” Sakura replied “We might be able to but then again we might not. There's no point fighting a pointless battle. At this point, we stand a better chance at keeping the bells if we run.”

“But if we can take Asuma-Sensei out now, that's less we'll have to deal with later. I don't think all nine of us together can deal with Rin-Sensei on her own, never mind if she had help” Choji pointed out.

“As nice as it is to see and hear you talking this out and deciding what to do, in a real battle your opponents won't give you that nicety. You will have a few seconds to decide whether to run or fight. If you're not squad leader, you just listen to them. But if you are squad leader you need to decide what the fight will cost in terms of resources and time and if it's worth it. But sometimes, you have to fight. Even if the smart thing to do is to run you have to fight for one reason or another.” Kiba jumped to his feet.

“Then we fight!” he yelled “Fang over fang!” The boy and dog moved towards Asuma at speeds that made them look like a twisting tornado. The man jumped down from the branch and Kiba crashed into the tree trunk. As Asuma landed on the ground Sakura smirked.

“Naruto! Now!” Naruto laughed and pulled on a wire in his hand. The ground underneath Asuma shook and the man jumped out of the way of the sinkhole opening up just in time.

“Damn it!” Naruto yelled, “Almost got him.”

“Still doesn't get you the points. You have to actually get paint on someone to get the points.” Ino laughed. “I'm gonna win this! The Sasuke will love me!”

“I don't think it works like that Ino” Choji muttered, “Victory doesn't guarantee you get what you want.”

“Less talking more fighting!” Kiba yelled. Shino sighed slightly as he sent a swarm of bugs towards Asuma at the same time that Shikamaru used his clan's shadow jutsu.

“Aw, are my little monsters terrorizing the village?” Rin asked as she dropped down behind the Genin. All nine froze as they slowly turned to face her.

“Scatter!” Sakura yelled and they bolted. Rin laughed as she turned towards the village and gave chase. Sakura was the most distinctive of the lot, so Rin went for her first. The pinkette had run towards the village only to turn last minute and veer towards the forests on the edge of the training ground. Rin smirked as she sent a load of kunai flying towards the girl. Sakura looked over her shoulder and as such didn't see the tree root until she tripped over it. Sprawling on the ground the girl rolled over and held her hands in front of her face to shield herself. Wood shot out of the ground, blocking to kunai. Sakura stared in shock for a moment before scrambling to her feet and taking off again.

  
  


Several hours later Rin, Asuma and Kurenai were all stood in training ground seven with nine Genin in front of them in various states of exhaustion. Rin smiled as she looked down at them all.

“Congratulations! You all passed!” She paused “Who won your little game?”

“At the moment, Naruto's in charge. But we're going to keep it going until we all make Chunin at least” Sakura replied, “It's fun and good practice in both making and avoiding traps.” Rin started laughing.

“The world will tremble before you all when you make it to Jonin. I wouldn't want to be your enemy”

 


	5. Will soon run wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's been sitting in my word document for a while, Hope you enjoy!

_You know my name – not my story_  
You've heard what I've done – not what I've been through  
If you were in my shoes...  
You'd fall at the first step.  
  
  


The first time Katana was aware of how much the majority of the elders hated her, she was three years old.   
Three years old and getting more paranoid by the day.

  
  


It was midwinter, a few months before the twins' fourth birthday, and, for the land of Fire, it was a mild winter. There was no snow but frost covered the ground and there had been many mornings when the Senju clan had woken to find doors frozen shut of swords stuck in scabbards. The nursery in the house of the clan head had gained a fifth occupant and all five children were sound asleep in their beds. Moonlight fell across the floor as the window was cracked open and a shadowed figure slipped in, pausing as he looked around the room, eyes skimming over the head of brown hair before coming to rest on heads full of matching white hair. Moving slowly, he picked up the smaller of the two up carefully as to not wake the small girl. If she was to wake she'd make a noise and wake the four boys up and that was hassle he didn't want to deal with. Whimpering slightly, the remaining twin frowned in his sleep as he threw an arm out, searching for the source of warmth that was his sister. Smiling slightly the man shifted his hold on the girl so he could tuck the blankets back around the boy before leaving back through the window, shutting it with a small click. Unfortunately, that small noise was enough to wake the baby and Kawarama started crying. Cursing slightly the man ran off before anyone spotted him and the girl.

  
  


Ryoko was the first into the room and she rushed over to soothe her youngest before the eldest two started yelling.

“Katana's gone!” Ryoko turned to find Hashirama and Tobirama frantically searching through the mess of blankets on the twins' bed for the missing girl. Ryoko's heart leapt into her throat as she passed Kawarama to Hashirama and picking up Itama.

“Follow me, all of you. We need to talk to your father and I'm not leaving you alone.” Hands still shaking slightly she lead the four boys out of the room

  
  


“The baby woke up” The man gasped out as he reached the lake edge where many of the other elders stood. The eldest of the elders stepped forwards and took Katana from him.

“Then we need to deal with her as soon as possible” With a look of contempt he threw the small girl and the three-year-old went flying, crashing into the lake. Waking with a cry Katana twisted free of the blanket she had been wrapped in and tried to find some footing in the lake only to realise she was too deep. With one last look at the distressed three-year-old, the elders wandered back to the clan compound, laughing as they went.

  
  


Ryoko was herding her sons into Batsuma's office when Tobirama broke away from the rest of the group and raced out of the house. Hashirama was quick to give back Kawarama and chase after him. Ryoko frowned slightly, adjusted her grip on her youngest sons and set off after her eldest two.

  
  


Tripping and stumbling the two boys raced out of the compound and straight past the confused guards towards the lake.

“Tobes!” Hashirama called as they ran “Where are we going?” Tobirama ignored him, following the faint trail of blue light he could sense. The trail gave off the same air of water-laughter-sunlight-mischief that always followed Katana. After what felt like hours but was really only minutes they saw the lake and the figure floundering in it. Hashirama cried out as they realised who it was as both boys put on a surge of speed as a tree started sprouting in the middle of the lake, sweeping the small girl up in its branches.

  
  


Ryoko chased after her elder sons, leaving her younger sons with their father. The scene she arrived to was a strange one. She saw the tree long before she reached the lake. That on its own confused the clan members that had followed her. Then she registered the white figure in the branches, carefully moving towards the edge of the lake. The third thing Senju Ryoko noticed about the bizarre scene was the none of the three were startled by the group of adults using the body flicker to get closer. In fact, Tobirama appeared to relax slightly, without turning around to see who it was that had arrived.

  
  


“How did you find me?” Katana asked once she was safely on the ground. Ryoko had quickly wrapped her daughter in a warm jacket before starting the walk back to the compound.

“I just had a feeling that that was where you were. I could see the bright light of your chakra long before we reached the lake.” he mumbled “You have very bright chakra. It's a pretty blue colour. Aniki's is a deep green, Itama's chakra is more of a brown colour and Kawarama's too young to see.” Katana blinked and looked around, smiling slightly.

“I see it. Yours is blue as well. A really deep blue. Kaa-chan's is white. Like lightning.” Ryoko paused as she listened to the twins talk.

“Don't let anyone else know what you can see little ones. There are those that would use you for their own gain and the last thing we need is another clan hearing that we have a sensor, never mind two.”

“What's a sensor?” Tobirama questioned

“A sensor is someone who can tell where someone is when they're not visible or out of their line of sight. Sometimes sensors can feel negative emotions, some can feel the chakra in the air and others can see it. I can't tell you much more about sensors but take a look in the archives. There may be something there.”

  
  


Katana learned the first of many hard lessons that day. That was the day she learned that if she didn't look out for herself nobody would. That if she wanted to be safe she had to be strong. Because at the end of the day, she couldn't always count on her brothers to help her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the moment, the chapters on the founders are gonna be short. These are only done so you can understand why certain characters act the way they do. Also, I have very little idea on how the sensor stuff works but I like the idea of it meaning that a sensor can see chakra signatures and what colour they are. Which is what the blue light is. A trail of chakra. As for the water-laughter-sunlight-mischief bit that's an aura associated with a single person. A person's aura can change over time as they are shaped by their life experiences.


End file.
